


The Dangers Of Christmas

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Not everything about Christmas is for children.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 36 mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers Of Christmas

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: The Dangers Of Christmas**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Not everything about Christmas is for children.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 388  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 36 mistletoe  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot ‘Verse  
All previous prompts are on AO3

**The Dangers Of Christmas**

Arthur brought the last box of Christmas decorations from the garage and sat them on the floor next to Gwen. “What are you looking at?”

“It’s an advert for artificial trees. We need to get one.” Gwen said as she passed the paper to him.

“I have never had an artificial tree in my life and I don’t want one. Why are you even looking at this?”

“When the babies come it will be better for them not to be exposed to all the mess of a real tree. They may put the dead needles in their mouth or be allergic.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Arthur sat on the floor next to her. “We aren’t allergic so they shouldn’t be either.”

“That isn’t always true. Elyan is allergic to bee stings and I’m not. Neither were my parents.”

Arthur frowned. “If we can’t have a real tree then what other real things can’t we have?”

“Oh I have a list. It’s on the table there.” Gwen pointed to the side table.

Arthur reached over and picked it up and looked at it. “Wait! No poinsettias?”

Gwen shook her head. “We have to get silk ones.”

“Mistletoe! This can’t be right. We have to have mistletoe. Real mistletoe.” Arthur gave her a pleading look.

“It’s poisonous.” Gwen said.

“Then we shall have to keep it away from them. We hang it up high anyway.”

“But what if parts drop off?” Gwen asked.

Arthur suddenly got an idea. “What about we put it in a plastic bag when we hang it? That would catch the dropping bits.” 

“You know you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me at Christmas.” Gwen smiled.

“It’s for luck, Guinevere. We are going to need all the luck we can get soon.” Arthur rubbed her baby bump gently. “They are kicking again.”

“They must want us to kiss.” Gwen leaned over and they shared a soft kiss. “Fine. We will put your mistletoe in a bag then tie it with a ribbon.”

“Thank you.” Arthur looked back at the list. “No holly either! Guinevere, this is tragic.”

“This is parenthood, Arthur.” She put her hand over his on her belly.

Arthur sighed and nodded. “At least I will be able to play football with them when they are older.”

“I have no doubt.” Gwen laughed.   


End file.
